


Perks Coffee and Pretty Girls

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: Kristina meets a gorgeous stranger while working her shift at Perks Coffee.
Relationships: Kristina Davis/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Perks Coffee and Pretty Girls

**Author's Note:**

> A show of hands for people who actually liked it when Kristina was working with her kind of boyfriend Aaron at the Perks Coffee stand. *raises hand* No? Just me? Okay, well then you shouldn't read this fic.
> 
> Anyways, I want Kristina to have an age appropriate girlfriend who isn’t also her teacher, and since the writers won't make Valerina happen, I must satisfy my own sapphic needs. 
> 
> My muse was Lindsey Morgan bc she used to be Kristina and I find that extremely funny.

“Krissy, I’m going to visit my brother today. He’s been feeling a little down and I thought a surprise visit would be great,” Aaron said as he rolled up his apron to stick in its cubby.

“A real surprise.“ Kristina smirked. "Seeing as you’re leaving before Shay can even get here for her shift.”

He gave her a sheepish look at being caught, so he turned to face his best friend. A new development in their relationship. They worked much better as coworkers and friends rather than lovers.

“And I might be picking up Jana so I can introduce them.”

“Aahhh.”

Aaron darted for the mob princess’s hands before proceeding to beg on his knees for her to watch the shop for the ten or so minutes it would take for the next barista to get there.

“Relax, I’ve got you covered,” the younger brunette laughed. Nothing like seeing a grown man beg to fill you with mirth.

“You’re the best!”

He launched himself forward by the tips of his toes to kiss Kristina on her cheek. Ever the responsible manager, Aaron checked with the shorter woman twice that the arrangement was okay before he left. The latter got up from the picnic table she'd been parked at to get behind the counter and resume her shift.

A ping from her back pocket took her attention away from watching a squirrel speed by.

[_Running latte need gas srry_]

Kristina tapped her nails against the counter and mentally named every Marvel superhero she knew–not a very long list–as she stared out across the empty yard.

Well not empty, the squirrel came back to climb up a tree. Lifechanging stuff to watch.

For the third time since Perks Coffee’s owner left the brunette slammed her head against the stand and groaned. She loved being a barista, it was surprisingly fun, but on a slow day? She’d rather be admitted into Shady Brook than stand around doing nothing. 

_‘Captain America, Rogue, Storm, Hawkman, no wait, Hawkguy, that’s wrong too...'_

“Hey, are you still open?”

The Corinthos quickly lifted her head to meet a pair of lovely brown eyes on a face she didn’t recognize.

“Umm…”

_’Oh we're stammering now? Fuck. You. Kristina. Adela. Corinthos. Davis.’_

“If you’re on break that’s fine,” the stranger replied, “I can wait or go-”

“I’m open!” she announced.

Undisturbed, the newcomer smiled then diverted her eyes to the chalkboard menu. Kristina took the time to take in her customer. The waves of light brown locks that framed a sun kissed face and soft pink lips that reminded the Port Charles native of macaroons.

Eat your heart out, Brenda Barrett. Kristina just found her replacement.

“Can I get a large hazelnut mocha?”

“Absolutely, can I get a name for the cup?” Kristina paused as she realized her mistake. “You're my only customer. I’m such an idiot.”

The other brunette laughed, rich and warm like the very coffee Sonny Corinthos supplied.

“You’re fine, it’s Leila. Leila Rivera, and what about you?”

“Kristina Davis."

Two minutes later, Leila Rivera received a to-go cup with the I in her name dotted with a heart and a neatly scrawled number signed with KD.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! Haven't posted in a while, so I scrounged this up from the deep recesses of OneNote.. wasn't pretty. I just wanted something short and sweet to help keep my creative juices flowing and my AO3 updated beyond me Bookmarking a new fic I love.
> 
> Sorry this was so short, hopefully I'll write a sequel, preferably longer. But hey, who even knows where this will go. Not this girl. *self deprecating laugh* Ah, well, hopefully I'll see you guys soon. Continue to watch General Hospital, pray for Kristina and Valerie to get together or just for Kristina to get a new, better girlfriend than Parker, celebrate Thanksgiving for its sentimental value but also don't forget about how Native Americans got fucked over by Europeans colonizing and how Native women on reservations are being murdered and kidnapped by white men who think they can do as they please-- *goes on a rant for two hours*… take care of yourselves.
> 
> All my love,  
Robin~


End file.
